Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: When Finn Hudson meets William McKinley High's resident Irish Rory Flanagan, he is bombarded with emotions that he has never experienced before. Will the pair become friends or more than friends? Dedicated to: directioner124
1. Meeting

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story. This is my first time writing a male/male relationship Fanfiction!

This story was requested by directioner124

Marshmallow...cereal...Marshmallow...cereal. These were the only thoughts going through the mind of William McKinley High's newest student Rory Flanagan as he sat in an empty classroom, hunched over a pile of Lucky Charms. That is, until his thoughts were interrupted by a "Hey" from the doorway, causing him to look up from the tedious task before him and upon seeing who the voice belonged to, get to his feet and declare "Finn Hudson".

"You know who I am?" the voice, now identified as Finn Hudson asked confused. He was almost positive he had never seen the boy before in his life. Finn was not one to forget a friendly face, especially one with such beautiful blue eyes.

"I seen you on YouTube losing glee club Nationals after tongue kissing your girlfriend for ten minutes..." the boy clarified before being cut off by Finn who groaned . 'Of course that would be how he knew him, it just HAD to be that' Finn thought to himself. Finn noticed that the boy had an Irish accent and thought it sounded amazing. "...I'm a big big fan" the boy concluded, continuing to stare at Finn. Rory knew it wasn't polite to stare but he couldn't help himself. He had idolized Finn ever since stumbling upon the video. Not only for his talent as a performer, but also for his looks. Finn was the most handsome man he had ever seen.

"Thanks" Finn replied with a smile. Finn was intrigued by the boy with the Irish accent and wanted to continue talking to him, so he inched closer to the table the boy was working at and began to sit down across from where he was standing. When the boy did not seem to understand his actions, Finn, who was amused by the naivety of the boy sent an "At ease" in his direction, causing the boy to sit down again. Now to ask the question he was most curious about. "So, who are you?" Finn asked, curious as to the identity of his admirer.

They continued their conversation and the time flew by. Before they knew it, the conversation was over, making it necessary for them to go their separate ways.


	2. Reflection & Realizations

The more Finn thought about the encounter, the more he began to like the boy; whose name he had learned was Rory Flanagan. There was something about Rory's ten watt smile and beautiful blue eyes that made it impossible for Finn to think of anything else, something that had a tendency to present itself at inopportune moments, causing Rachel to become suspicious by his more-clueless-than-usual state and making it necessary for Finn to remind himself that he is with Rachel and that he loves her—something that became harder to do by the day.

Finn wasn't the only one who was deeply affected by the encounter. Rory also found it difficult to get Finn off of his mind. His Finn obsession began to grow, something that he barely noticed until one day it was not so subtly pointed out to him by Brittany who said "Lord Tubbington says you love Finn". This caused Rory to blush and deny the whole thing, although a part of him began to wonder if it may in fact be true.

Months passed and Finn was tired of living a lie. Sure he loved Rachel, but he had come to realize that he was not truly happy in their relationship and that he loved someone else more; He had come to realize that he had fallen in love with Rory Flanagan. He didn't want to hurt Rachel but he didn't want to suffer either, and that's all their relationship had become, something to suffer through quietly for Rachel's sake. Finn hated himself for what he was about to do. He was about to break up with Rachel Berry.


	3. Over

"Finn...what are you saying?" Rachel asked; shock etched into her features. "I'm saying that we have to..." Finn began before being cut off by Rachel. "How many hours of sleep did you get last night? I know that if I don't get enough sleep I have no idea what I'm saying..." Rachel inquired; trying her best to delay the blow that she knew was coming, trailing off and waiting for him to finish his ultimatum.

"We have to break up Rachel, I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you but I don't have a choice. If I don't break up with you I'll hurt you, if I do I'll hurt you..." Finn replied, ignoring her question. "W-what? That makes no sense!" Rachel replied exasperated. "I-I just can't!" Finn concluded, pushing past her and slipping into the men's bathroom, leaving in his wake an extremely stunned Rachel Berry.

Rachel couldn't believe it. Finn had just broken up with her...again! She knew that he had been behaving strangely the past few months but she had pretended not to notice, because part of her kept saying that if she didn't acknowledge that there was a problem, then it would simply go away. She found herself lost in thought, trying to figure out why Finn had been so distant the past few months and why he had reacted so harshly when she was hit with a terrible realization, her heart plummeting to her stomach- Finn must still love Quinn.

It all made sense to Rachel now. All those times that Finn had been more confused and flustered than usual, he had been thinking about Quinn. All the times he was distant, he was distant because he never truly loved her. He was treating her coldly while he warmed up to Quinn. The thought was too much for Rachel and everything began to sink in, causing her to break into tears. For a split second, she wanted nothing more than to run into Finn's arms and have him comfort her. But then she remembered—he isn't hers anymore.


	4. Showdown & An Admission

A couple days had passed and Rachel was still trying to come to terms with the break up. She was no longer angry with Finn however; her wrath had a new target now-Quinn Fabray.

When it came time for glee club, Rachel sat at the back of the room quietly, sitting on her hands as if trying to restrain herself from doing something she would regret. Glee crawled by and it seemed like time stopped every time she had to pretend that she didn't care whenever she would see Finn glance longingly in Quinn's direction. But she did care; she cared a lot-that was the problem. Unfortunately for Rachel, the more she tried to convince herself that she didn't care, the angrier and more worked up she got. By the time glee rehearsal ended she couldn't take it anymore. Rachel walked across the room with purpose and walked right up to Quinn.

"How dare you!" Rachel spat vehemently, face red and fists clenched.

"How dare I what?" Quinn replied calmly.

"What do you mean how dare I...how DARE you take Finn away from me!" Rachel replied, irate.

"Wait a minute, back it up Barbra...I didn't take Finn away from you, he left by himself" Quinn replied, with what the glee club used to call her 'Cheerleader attitude'.

Quinn was insulted. Sure, she had taken Finn away from Rachel once but this time Finn had left by himself. She thought that she and Rachel were friends now and that they had put the past behind them, but apparently she was mistaken.

"You are such a LIAR Quinn! I'm not blind; I saw the way Finn was looking at you during glee today..." Rachel accused angrily.

The rest of the glee members, who had been trying to break up the argument, went quiet. Was Rachel telling the truth? Did Quinn take Finn from her again?

Finn was extremely embarrassed. He hadn't left Rachel for Quinn but to someone who was oblivious to his predicament it sure would look that way. Who would ever suspect or believe that Finn was looking past Quinn at Rory? No one.

"I am not a liar! I can't believe I ever thought we were friends!" Quinn spat angrily.

'Okay, things have gotten WAY too out of hand now' Finn thought to himself. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that just because he was suffering didn't mean that he should let the people he loved tear each other apart. Now was not the time to sit back and shut up. He had to tell the truth.

"I wasn't looking at Quinn. I was looking at Rory!" Finn blurted, cheeks turning pink.

"Nice try Finn... I can't BELIEVE you're defending her!" Rachel replied, rounding on him.

"Stop it Rachel, I'm telling the truth! I'm gay! That's why I broke up with you! Not because I still had feelings for Quinn. Get it?" Finn snapped, eyes pleading with her, willing her to understand.

If the room was quiet before, one could hear a pin drop now. Finn's secret was out and no one was more surprised than Rory who upon hearing the bell, smiled to himself as he replayed Finn's admission in his head. He then left the choir room and found his way to his next class-History.


	5. Past & Present

Disclaimer: Anne Howitzer is my own creation

Once in the History classroom, Rory took his usual seat amongst the rowdy teenagers and looked around for Finn. 'Where is he?'Rory thought to himself. He thought back to Finn's outburst in glee club and began to worry that he had gotten hurt, or worse that he had hurt himself, when the chaos of the room was suddenly transformed into hushed voices and he heard rustling from the desk behind his. He turned to see who had sat down and smiled when he realized it was Finn.

"Y'ari?" Rory asked, his concern growing more upon seeing the look on Finn's face.

"What?" Finn asked, confusion gracing his features. He still wasn't used to Rory's Irish phrases.

"Sorry 'bout that. I asked if you were alright. Are you alright Finn Hudson?" Rory asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Oh, um, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" Finn replied with a small smile.

Rory wasn't completely convinced but dropped the topic anyway. Finn had been through enough today and based off of the revolted and shocked looks he was receiving from the students in the classroom, Rory deduced that Finn was in for a really long and miserable day. Finn had always been Rory's hero but it wasn't until today that Rory learned just how brave Finn is, something that made Rory like him even more.

The two boys sat in silence until they overheard one of the straight A students, Anne Howitzer, reminding one of her friends that there was going to be an in class quiz. Upon hearing this, Rory groaned—a sound that reverberated through Finn.

"I feel like a tool in this class. I'm failing and the teacher doesn't seem to give a shite. How am I supposed to know America's history? I just got here!" he exclaimed looking down at his shoes, his smile disappearing.

Finn felt bad for Rory. It wasn't his fault that he knew nothing about American history; he had been raised in Ireland after all. Finn knew what he needed to do.

"I can help you study if you want. I'm no Anne Howitzer, but I'm passing..." Finn offered, unsure what Rory's response would be after his 'outburst' in Glee earlier.

"That would be grand! Thanks Finn Hudson!" Rory replied, beaming from ear to ear.

"You're welcome. Do you want to come over after school and study for a bit?" Finn asked, uncertainly.

"Sure!" Rory replied, excited. He was excited not only because he now had a chance of passing this class, but also because he would now be able to spend more time with Finn.

"Cool, I'll meet you in the parking lot after school" Finn replied with a smile.

"Grand" Rory replied, still smiling.

Hours felt like years as Rory and Finn counted down the remaining hours of school. Both were excited to put the front doors of William McKinley High in their rear view mirror and they couldn't wait for their study session to begin. Little did they know, they were going to learn a lot more than the history of America.

* * *

After some hours of attempting to teach what felt like a million years worth of history to Rory, Finn decided that it was time to take a break.

"Thanks again for the help Finn Hudson" Rory thanked, smiling.

"No problem. Listen, I'm sorry you got caught in everything today...I didn't mean..." Finn started before being cut off by Rory.

"Don't apologize. I understand" Rory sympathized.

"What do you mean you understand? Are you..." Finn trailed off, an expression of shock and realization crossing his face.

"I am, and I really like you. I have for a long time..." Rory admitted shyly, looking down at his feet.

Finn was in shock. Rory liked him too? This was too good to be true!

"I...I really like you too. I'm sure you knew that after what I said in Glee today. I didn't exactly hide it..." Finn replied, putting a hand under Rory's chin and making his brown eyes meet Rory's beautiful blue ones. They were both smiling when Rory started to lean in.

Finn was afraid. He had never kissed a guy before and was scared that he would make a mistake. However, all doubt was erased from his mind when Rory's lips met his.

The kiss was timid at first but it wasn't long before Finn deepened it. It became more meaningful by the minute as the two boys showed each other how much the other completed them.

Much to their dismay, they heard someone coming and were forced to pull apart, still gazing into each others eyes.


	6. Endings and Beginnings

To Finn and Rory's dismay, the months flew by quickly and before they knew it, Finn was about to receive his diploma-he was about to graduate high school and Rory was not.

The crowd was murmuring with excitement for the graduates and there were many smiling faces. But despite this, Finn felt terrible. All he knew was that he was about to graduate High School and Rory would remain at William McKinley—a thought that tore him apart inside.

Finn was lost in his thoughts until he was snapped out of it by his name, followed by applause. He walked up to the podium, accepted his diploma and left the stage, his hand resting on the left pocket of his jeans- he knew what he needed to do.

Finn let his feet lead him, trusting they knew the way and before long he was standing in front of the podium again, looking out into a sea of seated people, all of whom were looking at him confused and some frustrated, seeing as how he had put a halt to the graduation ceremony with his antics.

"Sorry everyone, I'm going to make this quick. Graduation day should be one of the happiest days of my life but it isn't because I don't feel like I'm gaining, I feel like I'm losing. I feel like I'm losing the only thing that ever made any sense to me, like I'm losing my best friend..." Finn trailed off, stepping away from the podium and leaving the stage, making his way into the crowd and stopping when he was met with the beautiful blue eyes he had loved since day one.

"I know you deserve better than me and I know that I can't give you much, but I'd like to stay with you as long as you'll let me. I was hoping that we could start with forever..." Finn trailed off again, getting down on one knee and removing a box from his pocket. "Rory Flanagan, will you marry me?" Finn asked, fear and excitement coursing through his veins.

Rory was in shock. 'Did Finn Hudson just propose to me?!' Rory thought to himself. He had been dreaming of this moment for months now but now that the moment came, he couldn't find his voice, couldn't tell Finn how much he loved him or how there was no one he deserved more, couldn't tell him he was as good as it gets. All he could do is smile a fifty watt smile and nod while the tears of happiness streamed down his face.


	7. Home

Announcement: The name is pronounced Decklan

Two Years Later...

It was a beautiful day in Dublin Ireland and Finn was exhausted. Not long after he had received Irish citizenship he had joined the Óglaigh na hÉireann, also known as the Defense Forces and he was currently in training- it was his dream to be in the military after all.

No matter how much Finn loved his job, he couldn't help but watch the clock closely. It was Friday and Finn wasn't due home until Tuesday since this particular part of his training was to take place on the outskirts of Dublin in a remote area. Finn sighed, he missed Rory.

Rory who was getting impatient began drumming his fingers on the kitchen table. He knew that Finn wasn't due back until Tuesday but he missed him too much to accept the fact. He looked down at his wedding band and smiled to himself. He still remembered Finn's proposal word for word and would play it back in his head when Finn was away. "Let's start with forever..." Rory echoed his thoughts quietly.

"I take it back, forever isn't long enough- let's start with eternity" a voice from the doorway replied. Rory knew that voice...

Rory got out of the kitchen chair he was occupying and made short work of the few strides between the kitchen table and the doorway "Finn! You have no idea how much I missed you!" Rory exclaimed wrapping his arms around Finn and giving him a passionate kiss.

The two separated when they heard a thudding noise followed by running. The running came closer and closer and before Finn knew what hit him a flash of brown hair leapt into his arms.

"Daddy you're back!" the little boy exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear.

"Hey Deaglan!" Finn replied, kissing the boy on the forehead and spinning him around. Adopting Deaglan was the best decision Finn and Rory had ever made together. He truly was their pride and joy.

As soon as Finn had put Deaglan down, the boy made a mad dash for the living room and returned less than a minute later with piece of paper in his hand.

"I drew this for you daddy" Deaglan explained, giving Finn the sheet of paper which upon taking a closer look, Finn noticed contained himself in his army hat, Rory, and Deaglan himself enjoying the sunshine and smiling out on the glen.

"Do you like it daddy?" Deaglan asked, hope evident in his voice.

Finn's smile widened if it was even possible and he looked into Deaglan's lovely blue eyes that reminded him so much of Rory's and replied "I love it" before enveloping both Deaglan and Rory in a hug. He was finally home.


End file.
